


Down, Boy

by tobiyos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Akechi Goro, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Light Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Switch Kurusu Akira, Top Sakamoto Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos
Summary: “What’s this?” Ann asks, pulling whatever it is out from underneath her back.Looks like it’s a collar, black with little silver studs, littered with half moon shaped rings. It’s big, she notices, and softer on the inside than the outside, the clasp half undone. She glances at Ryuji from upside down with a raised eyebrow. “You guys getting a dog?”Ryuji leans against the far wall with a laugh. “Nah.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Down, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> pwp time baby! I'm working on longer stuff right now and I got kind of bored of not being able to write shameless smut so I took a wittle break to play with (haha) some stuff I've been bouncing around for a couple of weeks. Namely Akira being just the most insuferable dom. Haha. Anyways...

“Ryuji!” Ann shouts, banging on his door for the—she checks her watch—fourth time in the last seven minutes. “You dumbass! Come get the door before I call Goro!”

There’s a second—long enough for Ann to slide her bag higher up her shoulder in preparation to knock _harder_ —before something inside thumps against the wall dully, a gruff, “ _Pipe down, I’m coming!_ ” echoing from inside.

Ann huffs when the door finally swings open, glaring at Ryuji as he blinks sleepily. “It’s already two thirty,” she barks. “Did you forget I was coming over?”

“Kinda,” Ryuji says sleepily, stepping back so Ann can come through the door. “Had a late night.”

Ann shoves past him with a noise to confirm she’s heard, taking in the sorry state of her friends’ apartment. “Where are Goro and Akira?”

“Work and class,” Ryuji explains, following her into the living room. Ann dumps her bag on the floor and splays out upside down on the couch, sighing loudly. “Though I’m sure Goro would be thrilled to know you’re desecrating our furniture like that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ann snorts, shifting to get comfortable. “You’re lucky I’m not doing worse, considering you made me stand outside for—” she stops, rolling over when something hard presses into her back. Her nails drag across leather, looping in circles of cold metal. “What’s this?” she asks, pulling whatever it is out from underneath her back.

Looks like it’s a collar, black with little silver studs, littered with half moon shaped rings. It’s big, she notices, and softer on the inside than the outside, the clasp half undone. She glances at Ryuji from upside down with a raised eyebrow. “You guys getting a dog?”

Ryuji leans against the far wall with a laugh. “Nah.”

\--

“Good boy,” Akira says, sitting back with a smile. “Don’t touch.”

Ryuji pouts, hands going to his thighs because he _wants_ to touch, and it’s not fair that Goro is spread long over Akira’s shoulders, back arched and ass on display, flushed down his bare back. He wants to touch and touch and touch, but Akira slips a finger under one of the rings on the collar he just fastened and pulls Ryuji forward gently with a smile. “Hi, puppy,” he says lowly, and Ryuji digs his hands into his thighs. “ _Fuck_ , you look good like that.”

Ryuji keeps his chin up, eyes on Akira’s face, and tries not to move. Akira’s gaze is _blistering_ , taking in the sight of Ryuji on his knees at the side of their bed, outfitted in nothing but a collar and a pair of dark boxers.

He makes a low sound when Goro slides his hands down Akira’s chest lazily, fingers sliding towards his bare stomach as he drapes himself over their boyfriend’s shoulder. _He_ gets to touch because he’s a little shit, and Ryuji bites his tongue when Akira reaches up to hold Goro gently by the jaw.

“Are you gonna be good, puppy?” Akira asks, foot going to Ryuji’s chest when he leans forward slightly. Ryuji nods, hands fisting over his thighs. “I know you are,” Akira purrs, tilting his head to the side as Goro nuzzles at his neck. “You’re always so good, so pretty.”

The praise makes Ryuji’s stomach roll, cock twitching in his underwear. Goro meets his eye for a fraction of a second and then smiles into Akira’s skin, tongue going out to trace Akira’s shoulder. “Don’t be mean,” Akira says quietly, turning to press his mouth to Goro’s. He kisses Goro slowly, consumingly, the soft sound of their lips meeting loud in the otherwise quiet room. Ryuji’s cock gives another little twitch at the sight of Akira’s tongue pressing past Goro’s lips, the hushed little whine Goro lets out.

“Akira,” Ryuji breathes, even though he knows he’s not supposed to talk. The disobedience is enough to get Akira to look back down at him, eyes wide in surprise. “P-please,” Ryuji says quietly, shuffling forward. He presses his nose to the inside of Akira’s knee with a quiet whine. “Please.”

Goro glares when Akira pulls away from his mouth, hazy eyes sliding hard towards Ryuji. “Aw,” Akira coos, and Ryuji feels the finger loop in his collar again and jerk him forward. “Are you feeling left out, puppy?” Ryuji is nodding when there’s another tug on his collar, eyes flicking up to Akira’s face. “You’re so _desperate_ ,” he hums.

Ryuji swallows and presses his hands to the side of the bed, tongue lolling out of his mouth when Akira’s eyes drop to his lips. “What do you think, kitty?” Akira asks, turning his head up to glance at Goro. “Has our little doggy been good enough for a reward?”

“No,” Goro says quietly, nosing under Akira’s jaw. Ryuji growls, head jerking forward when Akira tugs on his collar in warning.

“No?” Akira says sweetly, squeezing the arm Ryuji can see wrapped around Goro’s waist. He glances back down at Ryuji and there’s something dancing in his eyes, the mischievous glint that lets Ryuji know he’s in more trouble than what’s being let on. He tugs on Ryuji’s collar again, and then _keeps_ tugging, until Ryuji’s nose goes to the base of his cock, eyes rolling back. “Why don’t you say sorry, puppy? You know how, right?”

Ryuji nods, and moves closer, just enough to be able to lap at the base of Akira’s cock, to watch Akira’s mouth part on an exhale. He loves the way Akira looks at him when he goes down on him like this, lips wet and spread around his dick, face flushed. Ryuji keeps licking at his cock gently, not moving to put it in his mouth until Akira says so.

“Messy,” Akira says breathlessly, as Ryuji feels spit start to slide down his chin. “You’re slobbering on me.”

Ryuji makes a low sound in his throat and shifts higher, sending Akira a questioning look with his lips pressed to the head of Akira’s cock, precum sticky on his mouth. “Go on,” Akira urges, fingers winding in Ryuji’s hair. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” Ryuji pushes his cock past his lips with a breathy moan, eyes fluttering shut as he slides Akira down his throat.

“G-good puppy, _good_ boy,” Akira gasps, the fingers in his collar sliding to his jaw. “That’s so perfect, Ryuji, _yes_ , just like that.”

Ryuji makes a helpless, broken sound around Akira’s cock, pulling back desperately so he can slide Akira down his throat again. When he looks, Goro has claimed Akira’s mouth again, hands on his face like he’s _holding_ him there, eyes heavy lidded and fixed smugly on Ryuji.

 _Bitch_ , Ryuji thinks, doubling his efforts as he sucks Akira’s dick faster, messier. Akira’s cock is big enough in his mouth that Ryuji can barely breathe, panting through his nose and making desperate slurping sounds as spit drips down past his lips and towards Akira’s balls, the bedspread underneath them.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Akira breathes, nipping at Goro’s jaw and reaching back to tug at the little tail plug in his ass. It makes Goro whine, rocking into Akira’s hand, and Ryuji wants so desperately to reach down and palm at his cock through his pants at the sound.

Instead, he pulls off of his cock to lick down around Akira’s balls, to nip at the smooth skin of his thighs. It makes Akira break away from Goro’s neck with soft noise, hand stilling on the tail. “You seem eager,” Akira says quietly, pressed into Goro’s skin. “Why don’t you go help, huh, kitty?”

Ryuji sits back on his heels as Goro slides down the bed, knees hitting the floor gently as his cock bobs in the air. Ryuji is on him in a second, pushing him back against the side of the bed, kissing Goro like he’s starving for it. Goro groans, fingers threading into Ryuji’s short hair to urge him closer, faster.

And that’s one of the things Ryuji loves about Goro—how he’s always willing to meet Ryuji punch for punch, no matter how petty they get. He grabs Goro’s thigh and is about to lift him into his lap, when there’s a pull on his collar again, so hard it has him coughing out a wheeze.

“Bad,” Akira says evenly, and there’s another tug on Ryuji’s collar, enough for him to pull away from Goro’s mouth with a wet sound. Akira pulls again and Ryuji goes, rising up on his knees so he’s closer to Akira’s face. “Did I say you could do that?”

Ryuji shakes his head. It makes Akira click his tongue and let go of his collar, pushing Ryuji back onto the ground by his chest. “I was going to let you have some fun, but bad boys have to work for their rewards, don’t they?” Ryuji nods feverishly, hands going to Akira’s thighs. “No _touching_ ,” Akira snaps, and Ryuji pulls away quickly with a quiet whimper.

With a level gaze and an all too unaffected stare, Akira spreads his legs and bares his cock and the plug nestled inside of him with ease. “Sit back,” he says harshly.

Ryuji rearranges onto his ass by the floor, trying desperately to ignore the way his cock is twitching and dribbling precum in his underwear. Akira will snap again if he touches himself, and he _needs_ to be a good boy, needs Akira to tell him how _perfect_ he is.

“Come here, kitty,” Akira says, and gestures at Goro to slide closer. He settles between Akira’s legs with a self-satisfied smirk, stroking his hands down the sides of Akira’s legs. “Spread out,” Akira specifies, and Goro does as he says, stretching pale legs out long, the bell on his own collar tingling happily.

“You wanna be a bad little puppy?” Akira says, and jerks Goro’s head back by his hair. It makes him moan, leads spreading wider, cock spilling slick onto his hip. He snaps his fingers and points down at Goro. “I bet you’d love to come hump Goro’s leg then, huh?”

Ryuji shudders, nodding, and leans forward onto his hands and legs as he slides his hips over Goro’s thigh, cock bobbing between his legs. “ _Ryuji_ ,” Akira sings, and Ryuji looks up with flaming cheeks, taking in Akira’s smile. “Don’t forget the kitty, too.”

Ryuji nods and leans his face into Goro’s neck, dragging his cock across Goro’s thigh. It makes them both whine, makes Goro wrap his arms around Ryuji’s neck and hold on as Ryuji jerks his hips against Goro’s leg, cock dragging sweetly over his hot skin. He presses the palm of his hand against Goro’s cock and grinds down, pressing into the mess on his skin at the same rhythm his hips are bucking, groaning as Goro’s panting echoes in his ears, his voice breathy and loud.

“That’s good,” Akira pants, and Ryuji picks up on the wet sounds of Akira noticeably jerking off, hand moving quickly over his skin. “Good, _ah_ , so g-good.”

Ryuji whines into Goro’s neck and rolls his hips harder, slicking his hand in the precum dripping down Goro’s cock to fist over his hand.

“ _Come_ ,” Goro gasps, fingers threading in Ryuji’s hair as his hips buck in his fist. “ _I-I’m gonna_ —”

“No, you’re not,” Akira says, like it’s obvious, and Ryuji doesn’t even have to see him to know he’s making that _face_ , head tilted to the side, eyes wide, mouth flat. It makes Ryuji burn, because it’s Akira saying, _who made you think you were in control?_ “Did I say you could come, kitty?”

“ _No_ ,” Goro sobs, and Ryuji feels him take heaving breaths against Ryuji’s chest. He slides his hips forward more until his cock bumps the side of Goro’s hip, arousal curling tight in his stomach. “ _Please_ , l-let me—”

“No,” Akira says again, lightly. Ryuji leans away so he can see Akira pull his hair again, Goro’s face breaking as he lets out a pained sounding sob. “You don’t get to come until I say so, kitty. Neither of you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Goro gasps again, eyes watering when he flutters them open and glances up at Akira. Ryuji fists over Goro’s cock faster, harder, watching as his back bows tight, thighs trembling. “T-tell him to stop, master, I won’t last, I w-won’t—”

Ryuji knows this game. It’s Akira’s way of letting them know he owns them, that their bodies are _his_ first and foremost. Goro is trembling and sobbing, tears dripping down his cheeks as he tries his hardest to keep his orgasm away.

“Good kitty, _good_ kitty,” Akira purrs, tugging on Goro’s hair again. It makes his whole body jerk, a long, painful gasp coming out of his mouth as his stomach clenches, as he comes across Ryuji’s fingers and onto his stomach, body wracking with sobs as he chants _“Fuck, fuck, god_ —”

“ _Goro_ ,” Akira chastises, leaning over Goro’s head to see his face. “I didn’t say you could come.”

“I’m sorry,” Goro cries, and burying his face in Ryuji’s neck. He sniffs and shakes, and Ryuji’s hips twitch minutely, still hard on Goro’s thigh.

“Shh,” Akira says, petting over Goro’s head. “It’s okay, baby. You knew I wasn’t going to let you come anyway, huh?” Goro whines into Ryuji’s neck, taking deep, shuddering breaths. “Come here, Goro,” Akira says gently, and Goro unwinds himself from Ryuji’s hold slowly, sliding back onto the bed and into Akira’s side. Akira pets at his hair and pulls his face into his neck, before he glances down at Ryuji. “You didn’t come, did you, puppy?”

Ryuji shakes his head. Akira’s smile is near blinding, bright and overjoyed. “Good boy,” he says, and gently brings Goro back as he scoots back across the bed. Goro stays tucked into his side, eyes closed and face red as Akira lays back on his elbows. He curls his finger and Ryuji goes willingly, climbing onto the bed on all fours and crawling over Akira’s body.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Akira tsks, pushing Ryuji back with ha hand. “Wait, puppy.”

He pushes Ryuji back until he’s not hovering over Akira’s chest anymore, and his cock twitches when Akira rolls onto his stomach and slides over Goro, pressing their chests together and lifting his hips towards Ryuji’s face. “Take it out,” he says, spreading his ass apart.

Ryuji puts one hand on Akira’s hip and the other on the plug, wiggling it until Akira gasps sharply. And then he pulls, slowly, until the plug slips from Akira’s hole and onto the sheets. He watches Akira’s rim twitch, gaping slightly, still shiny with lube.

“ _Puppy_ ,” Akira whines. He pulls at one of his cheeks again, swaying his hips slightly and glancing over his shoulder. “Don’t you want to fill me up?”

Ryuji’s whole body flushes warm as he nods desperately, hands digging into Akira’s hip as he leans closer. Akira sighs and shivers, hips twitching back again, face going down into Goro’s neck. “Pump me full of your come, _puppy, Ryuji_ — _nnngh!_ ”

Ryuji pushes his head down and sheathes himself in Akira’s insides with a snap of his hips, groaning as Akira twitches and whines beneath him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryuji gasps, grabbing Akira by the hip to pull him back _hard_ , hips slapping against Ryuji’s as he fucks him quickly and harshly, pent up.

“Ryuj— _hah_ , Ry-uji, _fuck, fuck, fuck_ —”

Ryuji lets go of his head to grab his hips better, to slam inside of him quicker as Akira starts to tremble, hands bunching up the sheets in his hands.

“ _Akira_ ,” Ryuji pants. “ _Shit, god—_ ”

“You feel _so good_ ,” Akira sobs, rocking back with each of Ryuji’s thrusts. “S-so good, so _perfect_ , fuck me harder puppy, _breed me_ , puppy—”

Ryuji groans and lifts Akira by the hips until his knees are off of the bed, until he can slam into him harder, so that Akira can’t even talk, just gasping and sobbing as Ryuji chases his orgasm harshly.

“ _Akira_ ,” Ryuji grows when he’s close, leaning down to change his angle just a bit.

It makes Akira _scream,_ makes him throw his head back and _beg_ , “ _Yes,_ fuck, _god_ , Ryuji come inside me—I wanna feel you—want my stomach full of your fucking come, give it to me, please, please, _please—_ ”

Ryuji comes with a shout, slamming as far inside of Akira as he can and tipping down to bite his shoulder, grinding his orgasm out and further and further into Akira’s hot, tight, insides. It makes him thrash and shout, voice raw by the time Ryuji finally stills, letting go of the bruising grip he’d had before.

He collapses at Akira’s side instead of on top of him—Akira should thank him for that—and takes a few shaky breaths, feeling spent and exhausted.

“Ryuji,” Akira says, peeling away from Goro and, leaning over to pull Ryuji by the collar into a kiss, as wet and messy as it is exhausted. Ryuji slides his hand up Akira’s chest gently, wrapping a hand around the side of his neck to kiss him slower, sweeter. It makes Akira laugh against his mouth, hand hand going to Ryuji’s stomach.

“Let me take your collar off,” Akira says quietly, and Ryuji sighs as his fingers pull at the clasp on the leather and then toss it off the side of the bed, before he rolls onto his side and does the same for Goro.

“Are you okay?” Akira asks quietly, smoothing some of Goro’s hair out of his face.

“Fine,” Goro croaks, leaning into Akira’s touch. He slides his eyes open and fixes Akira with a glare that makes Ryuji laugh. “Must you be so impossible when we play?”

Akira smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Where’s the fun in letting you off easy?”

“Yeah, ‘kechi,” Ryuji says, leaning across Akira’s bare chest to mouth at Goro’s collarbone. “Can’t hang?”

“Oh, I can certainly _hang_ ,” Goro scoffs, and Akira wipes at some of the tear tracks still on his cheeks. “Would you rather I was begging, _‘breed me, Ryuji, oh, oh!’”_

Akira presses a hand against Goro’s face and groans, rolling onto his stomach to hide his face. “Shut _up_ , leave me alone. You’re one to kinkshame.”

“ _I_ liked it,” Ryuji says, and kisses the back of one of Akira’s bright red ears. “I’d get you _so_ pregnant, babe.”

“Really?” Akira says with a smile, tipping his head to the side. He puts a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder and pulls him down into another kiss. “You can always try, you know,” he purrs, and then yelps as Goro grabs his shoulder and pulls him onto his back, thighs bracketing Akira’s hips.

“Nope,” Goro says, hands sliding down Akira’s chest again. “It’s my turn now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaaaanks for reading! I hope this wasn't like. batshit off the wall. The breeding kink's appearance certainly wasn't in my notes for this fic, but sometimes ya words get away from ya.
> 
> If you want to come say hi I talk about holding hands with Ryuji on my [ sfw twitter](https://twitter.com/tobi_yos) and spicier stuff on my [NSFW acc](https://twitter.com/h0ney_bunns). Laterzz!


End file.
